Entre Dragones y Vikingos
by IJustWantMoreKlaine
Summary: Blaine Anderson,hijo del jefe de los Vikingos de la isla de Lima,nunca es tomado en serio por nadie por su torpesa y debilidad.Kurt Hummel,uno de los jovenes mas fuertes y sexys de toda la tribu, hijo de Burt Hummel uno de los miembros del consejo y por tanto muy apreciado por el padre de Blaine.Blaine está perdidamente enamorado de Kurt.Pero él no se da cuenta Vikingo!Klaine
1. Capitulo 1: Pilot

**Y bueno este es mi segundo fic (y el que planeo hacer mas largo) el anterior que hice tuvo pocos review pero al parecer a la gente les gustó ( o a las pocas personas que me lo dijeron XD) y decidi hacer otro. Cambiando de tema, esta idea se me vino a la mente cuando estaba jugando "Dragon city" y de pronto me acordé de la peli "como entrenar a tu dragon" XD. Está basado en varias ideas de la peli original como el "furia nocturna" y eso… Claaaro que esto es Rated M por algo no? :P**

**Hace falta decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni de glee ni ninguno de los dragones de como entrenar a tu dragon? XD Lo único que me pertenece aquí es esta historia que mi pervertida y cada vez más loca imaginación creó**

**Por cierto este fic va dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas-casi hermanas Analí. Ayer me rogaste por un adelanto. PERO NO TE LO DI! Jajaja que malota. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

POV BLAINE:

Toda esta historia comienza en mi pequeña isla de Lima. Somos vikingos. Tenemos de todo aquí, vacas, ovejas y…

- ¡FURIA NOCTURNA! - …Dragones.

Sí, la lucha contra los dragones es pan de cada día aquí. Solo tenemos que tratar de que no se lleven a las ovejas y listo… o que nos lleven a nosotros. Pero lo mejor que le podía pasar a un vikingo aquí era matar a un dragon. Matar a un dragon era como si te ganaras una medalla olímpica. Recibias respeto de todos, todos te adoraban, todos te envidiaban. A mi edad nadie tendría las agallas de poder matar a un dragón. 1) porque aun somos demasiado jóvenes y 2) porque ni el joven más rudo podría sobrevivir a un combate contra un dragon… claro sin preparación.

Volviendo a lo que pasa en este preciso momento; Sí, estamos bajo ataque. Todas las noches es lo mismo, no hay un día en el que algo no termine incendiado o carbonizado por las llamas de los dragones.

Corría a toda velocidad hasta el taller de artillería. Ya sé lo que se preguntarán ¿Por qué no vas a pelear por tu tribu? La simple y única respuesta es: porque no me dejan. E tratado miles de veces meterme en el combate pero lo único que escucho cuando paso cerca de la gente es "vete a tu casa, Blaine" o "No estorbes, Blaine" pero como siempre nunca hago caso.

- Ya era hora, Blaine – me saludó con una sonrisa agitada el señor schuester. Que además de ser el jefe de artillería era el instructor de la escuela de como enfrentar dragones. – creí que te perderías toda la diversión.

- Nunca – le dije con una sonrisa igual de agitada.

Como siempre mi trabajo era hacer mas hachas o mas espadas o entregar escudos, etc, etc, etc. E "trabajado" aquí desde que era pequeño… bueno, más pequeño. El señor Shue era como un segundo padre para mí, no es que mi padre no me prestara atención – tal vez demasiada atención para que no arruine nada – y no digo que no disfrutara estar entre armas y eso, es solo que es muy frustrante estar entre tanta artillería y no poder usarla. Hace poco el señor Shue y yo construimos un cañon de redes. Era perfecto para atrapar a un dragon en el aire en pleno vuelo.

- Oh oh, se están llevando toda la diversión, será mejor hacer mi aparición – dijo a la vez que cambiaba su mano artificial de hierro con la forma de un martillo por una que tenía una espada, cogió un escudo y con un grito digno de un vikingo salió a la batalla dejándome solo con todo el trabajo.

Era mi oportunidad. Tome el cañon de redes y salí por la puerta directo hacia un punto en un acantilado donde estaba seguro de que atraparía algo.

No era solo mi oportunidad de poder matar a un dragon, sinó también de poder impresionar a…

No pude terminar mi frase porque un gran estallido me hizo detenerme en seco, a la vez que mi mirada se volteaba ante la conocida silueta de un joven, alto, piel blanca como la nieve que caía en esos días fríos, el pelo sexymente desordenado, con una capa de sudor cubriendo su rostro, unos cuantos raspones de los que salían pequeñas gotitas casi invisibles de sangre y esa mirada sería y de concentración que le quedaba tan sexy. Si no fuera porque recordé que tenía aun el cañon en mis manos estaba seguro de caería mientras que que una erección se me estaba formando en mis pantalones.

- Kurt… - no pude evitar gemir como un bobo al ver la imagen de la perfección misma ante mis ojos.

La sonrisa que aparentemente se me había formado en mi rostro se desvaneció al ver a Sebastian Smythe, otros de los jóvenes vikingos que SI podían ayudar en estas circunstancias, tomar por la cintura a Kurt y acorralarlo contra uno de los postes de madera -kurt no dio resistencia alguna - y posar sus labios sobre el cuello de kurt, haciendo reir a este. Pareciese que no recordaban que estaban bajo un ataque. Pero la verdad no culpaba a Smythe por gustarle también Kurt, él era uno de los pocos chicos que se mantenía en forma en toda la isla y lo que lo convertía en el más sexy. Todos los chicos que conocía le habrán dado al menos una mirada a su trasero como mínimo: Sam Evans, Sebastian Smythe, Mike Chang, Artie Abrans, Finn Hudson y hasta al "recto" de Puckerman. Todos – menos Smythe claro – han afirmado que son completamente rectos pero mientras más vieran el trasero de kurt más dudaba la gente de su sexualidad,

Corrí para alejarme de esa imagen que me rompió el corazón y fui hasta el acantilado, la adrenalina hizo que mis lagrimas dejaran de caer. Apunté con el cañon al cielo, buscando señales de algún dragon y si tenía más suerte de un Furia Nocturna. Pude divisar un movimiento entre las estrellas. Disparé. Vi y escuché un rugido y como el dragon caía en picada hacia algún lugar en el bosque. Me emocioné. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta encontrarme con mi padre que se entaba enfrentando contra una Pesadilla Monstruosa.

- Papá… le dí…un Dragon, estoy seguro que si vamos al bosque…

- Ya, hijo – dijo notablemente arto y estresado.- déjalo, seguramente fue tu imaginación. – dijo a la vez que derrotaba al dragon y a la vez que todos los demás dragones se iban con unas cuantas ovejas entre sus garras. Satisfechos por haber logrado conseguir lo que querían.

Completamente desilucionado me dirigí hacia mi cabaña. Entré hasta mi habitación y me senté en mi mesa de dibujos. Había papeles con planos de armas escritos, dibujos, bocetos y en el fondo de todo ese desastre unos retratos de Kurt. Recuerdo haber hecho estos hace tan solo una semana.

**Flashback POV Blaine**

_Todos los jóvenes nos habían reclutado para una excursión de recolección de comida. Los adultos estaban de excursión cazando dragones en sus islas, como lo hacían cada tantos meses. Ese tipo de viajes de recolección llegaban a durar una semana como mínimo, acampábamos, contábamos historias junto al señor Shue y yo, solitariamente, cantaba. _

_Uno de esos días tuvimos un reseso al encontrar un lago, todos lo aprovechamos al máximo, casi todo el mundo se fue a nadar y el resto con el simple objetivo de limpiarse. Ese era el caso de Kurt. Él siempre era muy meticuloso cuando se trataba de su piel, no importa cuán rudo sea, cuantas marcas tenga en su cuerpo, siempre encontraba la manera de que su piel se vea perfecta._

_En ese momento yo me encontraba subido en un árbol con mis hojas de papel y mi lápiz buscando nuevas ideas para una canción que se me había ocurrido, puede que sea débil y todo pero lo mío siempre ha sido escalar arboles. Debe ser por eso la razón de que me dicen que soy como un león cuando yo creía que era por mis alborotados rizos cuando en realidad se referían a mi capacidad de trepar arboles como un felino. Desde mi angulo (en el cual tenía una gran vista del lago y del resto del bosque) pude divisar a kurt, con el pecho y la espalda desnuda, caminando por unas cuantas plantas, recolectando unas cuantas flores y frutos que encontraba. Guardé sigilosamente mis hojas y mi lápiz en mi bolsa de piel y me la colgué al hombro, e igual de sigilosamente me moví de rama en rama siguiéndolo. Una vez que tuvo todo listo se sentó con un pequeño tazon de madera y una piedra del tamaño de su mano; tenía una buena vista de su espalda, se veía tan sexy con sus pequeñas marquitas de combate en esa piel perfecta. No perdí el tiempo. Saqué una de mis hojas y dibuje perfectamente su espalda tal y como estaba en su posición. Kurt metió todo los frutos y hojas en el pequeño tazón y las empezó a moler hasta que se formó una sustancia aparentemente viscosa, casi liquida, de un color verde muy suave. Pude ver su expresión de satisfacción desde arriba. Se levantó rápidamente, sosteniendo el tazon con una mano y corrió hasta una parte del lago donde era solitaria, yo lo perseguí nuevamente. Pero lo que vi cuando me detuve me dejo babeando: Kurt estaba completamente desnudo, metido en el lago, el agua tapándole solo un poco más de su cadera, apenas tapando su trasero. Nuevamente retraté esto, me sentía como un pervertido al hacer esto pero que mierda, esto es oro puro. Ví como tomaba un poco de la sustancia que había preparado y se la echaba por todo su cuerpo. No pude evitar soltar un jadeo cuando Kurt metió sus manos en el agua y pasaba con delicadeza sus manos por _esa _zona que todo el mundo en la tribu quisiera tocar, de la misma forma hizo con su trasero, podía sentir la sangre bajando hasta mi entrepierna. Volví a dibujar esto, cuando termine el dibujo pude darme cuenta que había dibujado justo cuando Kurt tenía una mano en su entrepierna y la otra en su pecho, su rostro aparentando placer. Me volví a sonrojar, podía sentir mis pantalones un poco más apretados de lo normal. Kurt con su pequeño tazon ahora vacío recogía pequeñas cantidades de agua y se las echaba n su cuerpo delicadamente desde sus hombros, llevandose consigo la sustancia que había formado burbujas en el cuerpo de Kurt a causa de la friccion. _

- _¡CHICOS SE ACABÓ EL DESCANZO, DEBEMOS ARMAR LAS TIENDAS ANTES DEL ANOCHECER, RAPIDO! – gritó el señor Shue a lo lejos._

_Kurt rápidamente recogió sus pantalones que había dejado encima de una roca cercana, se los puso, recogió su bolso de piel (debo admitir que se veía más fino que el mío) y, aun sin camisa, corrió hasta donde estaba todo el mundo. Yo, por mi parte, me moví de rama en rama nuevamente hasta el punto de reunión. Cuando todos estuvimos juntos, ya la mitad tenía almenos armada hasta la mitad de su tienda._

- _Bien chicos y chicas, como sabrán las tiendas son muy pocas y nosotros somos muchos así que necesito que duerman en parejas esta noche – Puckerman abrió la boca para decir algo pero el señor Shue se le adelantó – y no, Puckerman,las chicas elijan a una compañera y los chicos igual. Sin excepciones… - rápidamente los chicos se reunieron alrededor de Kurt, pidiéndole que sea su compañero de tienda por lo que queda del viaje. Yo sabía que no tenía oportunidad así que me senté a un lado de la muchuedumbre. – Pero esperen. Esta vez YO seré quien elija las parejas, debido a que hay mucha…emmm… preferencia. – sacó una hoja de su bolsillo y leyó en voz alta: - Finn con Puck, Mike con Artie – Sebastian con Kurt pensé desanimado – Sebastian con Sam – Pude oir como Sebastian gritaba un ¡¿QUÉ?! Muy exagerado y trataba de ir hasta donde estaba el señor Shue claramente enojado.- y… Blaine con Kurt – mi corazón de paró por unos segundos, volteé a ver al señor Shue quien me miraba con una sonrisa y me daba un guiño. Pude oir nuevamente a TODOS gritar nuevamente ¡¿Qué?! Y se hiban a reclamarle._

_Kurt, sin que me diera cuenta, se paró detrás de mi y me dijo muy cerca de mi oído: - Veo que seremos compañeros – salté por la sorpresa, pude oir una pequeña y adorable risita por parte de kurt. Quise entablar una conversación normal, cosa que no se me podría hacer tan difícil puesto que otra de mis habilidades son las palabras:_

- _Veo que a tu novio no le gusta para nada la idea del señor Shue – dije mirando como seguía el conflicto entre ambos._

- _Que? Él? No es mi novio. Solo que siempre anda asi de… emm… caliente? Supongo. No tengo novio… quiero decir, no es que no quiera un novio es solo que aun no encuentro al indicado – divagó notoriamente ¿nervioso?_

- _Sí, te entiendo. Yo también estoy buscando al indicado. Claro que obviamente nunca eh estado con alguien. En ningún sentido._

- _Osea eres virgen. – dijo como si fuera algo normal. Me sonrojé – jajaja no te preocupes, yo también – susurró como si no quisiera que nadie se enterara – pero será nuestro secreto ok? – susurró mirándome a los ojos, a lo que asentí._

_Esa noche, cuando el señor Shue nos pidió apagar las velas que nos alumbraban y la fogata, cada uno tomó su camino hacia su tienda a regañadientes porque no tuvieron la fortuna de estar con Kurt._

- _Hola, virgen – le susurré a Kurt cuando entró en la tienda y me encontró viendo unos apuntes que guardé rápidamente._

- _Hola, león – me saludo sonriente. _

_Kurt extendió una sábana de piel delgada que se veía que era de venado que traía consigo para poder protegerse del frío una vez que ya esté recostado. Yo, por mi lado, tenía una gran y pesada sábana de piel de Búfalo, que obviamente abrigaría del frío más abrazador que pudiera existir. Ambos nos recostamos juntos, mirándonos cara a cara, Kurt esbozaba una sonrisa cansada a la vez que veía la hermosa imagen de sus parpados caer lentamente dejándose llevar por el sueño y el cansancio._

_La noche fue fría a pesar del calor abrazador del día. Apenas pasaron unos 45 minutos desde que todos nos habíamos perdido en nuestros sueños hasta que escuché un castañeo de dientes y unos sonidos parecidos a quejiditos. _

_Abrí mis ojos, mi corazón se rompió al ver a Kurt hecho una bolita con su sabana envuelta alrededor de su delicado cuerpo. _

- _Hey que tienes – le dije sacando una mano de mi fortaleza de piel para ponerla en su brazo consoladoramente, la preocupación notándose en mi voz. No recibí respuesta, solo una mirada lastimera por parte de Kurt. Cuando mi mano entró en contacto con su piel me di cuenta de que estaba helada – Estás muy frío – dije aun preocupado. Kurt me volvió a mirar de la misma manera._

_Mi instinto enamorado hizo que tomara a Kurt por la cintura y lo acercara más a mi cuerpo, metiéndolo debajo de mi gruesa fortaleza de piel. Kurt parecía sorprendido pero no dio señal de protesta, es más, se acurrucó más contra mi pecho, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura atrayéndolo más a mi (como si eso fuera posible) Kurt sin querer metió sus manos debajo de mi camiseta de dormir, me estremecí cuando sentí sus manos aun heladas hacer contacto con mi piel, descubriendo que esta era mas caliente expuesta que con la ropa puesta. Ante este descubrimiento Kurt empezó a subir mi camiseta hasta que esta estuvo a la altura de mi cuello, de un tirón me la quitó. Él hizo lo mismo con la suya. Susupiró cuando estuvimos piel con piel. Se acurrucó aun mas cerca, pero esta vez inclinando su cabeza hasta queestuvo a la altura de mi pecho, sentí como la punta de su nariz acariciaba el poco vello que tenía en esa zona, juro que podía sentir una sonrisa contra mi piel._

_Como me lo imaginaba, su piel bajo mi tacto se sentía como la seda, tan bien cuidad que apenas se sentían esas pequeñas cicatrices que vi temprano. No pude evitar excitarme. No podía dejar de pensar que si así se sentía esta zona como se sentirá _esa _zona ahí más abajo._

_Cuando sentí la respiración de Kurt estaba más lenta, baje mis manos un poco más, mi otra mano que estaba encima de mi estómago, bajó metiéndose por debajo de mi pantalón y aprisionando mi erección. Malditas hormonas de adolecente maldije mentalmente cuando sentí en mi otra mano la piel de la espalda baja de Kurt, jadeé un poco, procurando no despertarlo. Aún mas sigilosamente metí mi mano por debajo de su pantalo, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo de no gemir cuando sentí esa piel tan suave como la de un bebé. Con mi otra mano empecé a masturbarme lentamente para no levantar sospechas de kurt en caso de que despertara. Me sorprendí de que Kurt no se haya despertado, seguía durmiendo pacíficamente. Con mi mano aun dentro de su pantalón deslicé mi dedo por la raya de su trasero, casi me infarto cuando sentí que kurt se removía en mi brazos, pero no parecía dar señales de molestia. Mi mano separó sus nalgas un poco, mis dedos volvieron a repasar delicadamente esa zona, pero esta vez rocé su entrada. Un gemido. Pero no provenía de mí. Kurt se removió nuevamente en mis brazos, gimiendo. Volví a rozar su entrada y un nuevo gemido salió de su boca, acompañado de un pequeño movimiento involuntario de cadera. Pronto este frotaba su creciente erección contra mi muslo, una de sus piernas se envolvió en mis caderas acercándonos más y hacia que nuestras erecciones se rocen. Más gemidos. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Kurt estaba teniendo un "Sueño Caliente". Kurt me tomó con más fuerza, de tal manera que sus labios quedaron muy cerca de mi oído. Pude oir sus gemiditos y jadeos que soltaba cuando movia sus caderas involuntariamente por el sueño. Me excité aun más. Antes de que me diera cuenta mi movimiento de cadera se había sumado al suyo y yo estaba gimiendo con los ojos cerrados. No me había dado cuenta de que mis manos habían salido de nuestros pantalones o que en este momento se encontraban apoyadas en el trasero de kurt por encima de la tela de sus pantalones. Pensé que si en algún momento Kurt despertaba podría darle una excusa de que estaba soñando y que fue involuntario. A los minutos me sentí a punto de acabar. Parecía que Kurt también estaba en la misma situación que yo porque aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas y sus gemidos se hacían mas fuertes. Sin que el otro se diera cuenta ambos acabamos al mismo tiempo. Lo que me impresionó fue que Kurt cuando llegó susurró algo parecido a mi nombre. Me sentí alagado e incluso feliz pero eso duró poco porque supuse que era debido a la cercanía que teníamos y porque yo era el ultimo hombre que había estado cerca de él._

_No falta decir que el resto de la semana fue casi igual. Ambos dormimos juntos.. Muy juntos. Y más de una vez pasó lo mismo de esa noche. Pero que puedo decir. Fue la mejor semana de mi vida._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

¿Qué? Tenía que contarles todo. Así tendrían una idea de qué somos Kurt y yo: Buenos amigos que por las noches nos masturbamos sin manos "inconscientemente" cuando dormimos en la misma tienda en la semana de caza.

* * *

Cuando desperté al día siguiente no me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormido encima de mi mesa de trabajo. Escuché los pasos de mi padre al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación. Rápidamente escondí mis retratos entre todo el desastre. Justo a tiempo:

- Blaine, voy a una reunión del consejo. No hagas… solo… no salgas – dijo rendido mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba. – No me esperes despierto – dijo a lo lejos mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Tú tampoco – dije con una sonrisa malévola sin que él me escuchara. Corrí hasta dar con la puerta trasera de la cabaña. La abrí y corrí colina arriba a buscar a mi dragón.

Cuando estuve a medio camino de mi objetivo escuché un grito seguido del característico sonido de un hacha clavándose en algo. Seguí el sonido hasta que me encontré con Kurt. Traía puesto un conjunto de unos pantalones de piel que no lograba identificar qué animal, un cinturón de púas que le caía flojamente a un lado y una playera del mismo material que sus pantalones solo que en un tono más claro. Me quedé unos segundos mirándolo, embobado; viendo como lanzaba diferentes tipos de armas y cuchillos para tratar de dar el blanco que había pintado en un grueso árbol.

- Sabías que puedo oírte a kilómetros de distancia, Anderson? - dijo Kurt claramente divertido.

- Yo no soy Blaine. – dije con una voz un poco más grave de lo normal para seguirle el juego.

- Jaja Blaine, ven acá te quiero enseñar algo – dijo dejando de lado el juego.

- Que pasó? – le dije saliendo de mi escondite.

- Mira lo que papá me regaló. – dijo a la vez que tiraba sus armas por un lado y extendía los brazos dejando ver todo su espléndido atuendo - Me lo trajo de su último viaje a las islas del sur – _Oh claro, olvidé mencionar que el señor Hummel es uno de los miembros más importantes del consejo. Siempre va viajando de un lugar a otro y siempre a sus retornos le trae algo de ropa nueva a Kurt y uno que otro producto para su perfecta piel_ – piel de un Pesadilla Monstruosa – oh claro por eso no reconocí la piel fácilmente.

- Me encanta – dije con una sonrisa – y que haces?

- Entreno para la escuela de caza de dragones. Me falta afinar un poco mi puntería, pero en poco tiempo estaré listo para matar a un dragón. – dijo con orgullo.

- Te ayudo si quieres, digo no se mucho de armas pero soy bueno en cálculos – me ofrecí.

- Está bien. Ayúdame – dijo a la vez que tomaba un hacha y la lanzó hacia el árbol, cayendo a unos centímetros del blanco, lo que hizo que Kurt gritara de desesperación.

- Tranquilo, mira colócate así – me posicioné detrás de él, levanté su brazo que traía otra hacha y la movi un poco hasta conseguir el angulo que quería – lo sujetas así – susurré cerca de su oído – y ahora suelta – él hizo lo que le pedí y en efecto, dio en el blanco.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – dijo abrazándome fuertemente, a lo que le respondi al abrazo. – Te adoro – dijo a la vez que me daba un beso en la comisura de mi boca, dejándome atonito. – me quedaré aquí un rato más entrenando, no te preocupes por mi – dijo con un guiño y volviendo a lanzar armas, esta vez dándole perfectamente al centro.

Saliendo de mi aturdimiento por lo del beso recordé que tenía que buscar a mi dragón, me alejé de él y seguí mi camino.

* * *

Caminé un rato, iba lanzando ramitas y pateando piedras ya sin esperanzas, pensaba que el dragón seguramente se habrá soltado y habrá huido. Me di media vuelta, ya muy cansado de haber caminado tanto. Hasta que…

Un gruñido.

Mi cuerpo se congeló. Miré a todos lados, pensando que abría algo cerca. Nada. Me asomé entre rincones cuando de pronto. Otro gruñido. Seguí el sonido hasta que llegué a una especie de bajada empinada, me deslicé ágilmente cuesta abajo, una roca me detuvo, iba a saltarla cuando lo vi.

Tan grande como el tronco de un árbol, tan negro como la noche, atrapado sin salida en mis redes, el hijo del relámpago y de la muerte misma.

Un Furia Nocturna.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo para el primer capitulo. La verdad es que recibí buena critica con el anterior y me pidieron más asi que aquí esta. La verdad es que con el nuevo cole no me da mucho tiempo de escribir asi que probablemente estaré actualizando los fines de semana. No se preocupen que las escenas HOT! nunca faltaran entre cada capitulo 3:) . A ver que mas… AH si. Aquí abajo les dejo lo que yo llamo "El diccionario de dragones". Lo pondré en todos los capítulos. Si tienen preguntas (cosa que no lo creo) háganlas, las responderé encantada :D**

**Furia Nocturna**

Es el dragón mas rápido, fuerte, con una llama de color azul porque es hijo del relámpago y de la muerte misma. Es una de las especies más raras, peligrosas y solitarias. Se distingue por sus ojos amarillo verdoso y su color negro, tan oscuro como la noche misma. Posee las alas más grande respecto a su tamaño, y un cuerpo esbelto, como el aspecto de un tigre o un león, lo que le permite ir a grandes velocidades superando la de los demás dragones y con sus alas volar más alto y rápido que otras especies. Su color oscuro lo hace prácticamente invisible durante las noche, que es cuando realiza sus ataques. El ser analítico, creativo, y el más inteligente de todos le da una ventaja muy por encima de los demás. Lo delata el ruido que hace al ir en picada al atacar (por la alta velocidad que alcanza). Además de su invisibilidad nocturna, su llama es una mezcla de acetileno y oxígeno que explota cuando da en el blanco. La explosión de esta combinación es capaz de destruir y derretir acero al instante. debido a que la llama funciona mas bien como un misil, no se le da el premio de la llama de fuego mas potente. Debido a ser unos de los pocos dragones en tener 6 extremidades y el único en tener las patas mas cortas con respecto al tamaño de su cuerpo es rápido en el suelo y ágil en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo lo que le permite llegar a vencer hasta los dragones mas grandes. Sus dientes son super filosos y retráctiles.A veces puede llegar a hacer engañoso porque puede esconder sus dientes cuando quiera y sacarlos cuando quiera,lo que le da mas potencia a la mordida sin necesidad de gastar tanta energía. Debido a que este dragón es nocturno, ha desarrollado la visibilidad en la noche y ya que sus ojos se encuentran en un angulo intermedio le da una de las mejores visiones. En resumen es el dragón mas rápido en vuelo, el mas ágil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, una de las llamaradas, visión y mordidas mas potentes, y prácticamente invisible al ojo humano o en otras palabras: el dragón más peligroso.

**Terror Terrible**

Inconfundible por ser la especie más pequeña. Con cuerpo alargado y pequeñas alas y patas. Aunque solo no puede causar mucho daño, el _Terror Terrible_ suele ir en manadas y una gran concentración de estos es capaz de raptar una oveja. Son curiosos y exploradores; ocupan más tiempo y energía peleando con los de su propia especie por espacios territoriales. Sus destellos de fuego son tan certeros que causan un efecto más como pequeñas balas que como llamas.

**Gronckles**

Tienen cuerpo pequeño, cabeza grande y cola redonda. Son tan perezosos que pueden dormir en pleno vuelo y prácticamente nunca caminan. Sus alas son rápidas como las de un abejorro. Son lentos en el vuelo, pero son capaces de maniobrar en distintas formas. Son tercos y directos como un rinoceronte. Son tan dormilones que es imposible despertarlos incluso en una tormenta. Suelen llevar piedras en su estómago para luego expulsarlas en el fuego, como balas de lava caliente. Su cola se expande y sirve para golpear.

**Nader Mortífero**

Fácilmente reconocible por su cuerpo azul brillante y sus grandes espinas amarillas, que lo cubren de pies a cabeza. Activo a cualquier hora del día, logra volar grandes distancias pero debe bajar a tierra antes de atacar. Suele ir en manadas por lo que es muy peligroso. Es muy vanidoso y pasa mucho tiempo acicalándose. Es ágil, agresivo y de temperamento explosivo. De aspecto gallináceo, no ve nada que este frente a su nariz. Su llama es la de más alta temperatura: puede derretir metal o reducir a cenizas a un hombre. Además las púas de su cola atraviesan árboles, paredes y, por supuesto vikingos.

**Cremallerus Espantosus**

Es uno de los dragones más peligrosos e inconfundibles debido a sus dos cabezas. Cada una de ellas posee pensamientos y personalidades diferentes. El Cremallerus Espantosus sale al atardecer y prefiere cazar de manera solitaria. Vuela, pero por sus alas cortas prefiere pasar tiempo en tierra. Escurridizo y tramposo, sus cabezas trabajan en equipo para neutralizar a cualquier enemigo. Debido a los pensamientos independientes de las cabezas, cuando discute consigo mismo (literalmente) es un blanco fácil. Una cabeza lanza gas, mientras que la otra lanza chispa, cuando las dos se combinan logran un ataque con una explosión masiva.

**Pesadilla Monstruosa**

Es el más feroz y temible de los dragones. Es gigante por su cuerpo alargado y esta cubierto de espinas. Puede comerse a un hombre entero y ataca a cualquier hora del día, desde el aire o en tierra. Agresivo, violento y tenaz, nunca se le verá huyendo de una batalla. Pero se les engaña fácilmente y se atacan entre ellos. A veces por mala costumbre se prende fuego a sí mismo y ataca de esta manera.

**Muerte Roja**

Es el líder de los dragones, inmenso, más grande que cualquier otro dragón conocido y por ello algo lento y torpe, sin embargo su tamaño no le impide volar. Su cráneo está reforzado y tiene seis ojos por lo que no tiene punto ciego. Su cola también está reforzada, de manera que puede usarla para aplastar enemigos. Controla a los dragones del nido para que le lleven comida. Si los saqueos no son suficientes, se los come a ellos. No tiene límite de llamaradas aparente y su torrente de llamas alcanza objetivos a docenas de metros. Teniendo características de dragón seria destruido por todos los dragones o por un furia nocturna.


	2. Chapter 2: La Furia Nocturna de Blaine

**Yay segundo cap! La verdad planeaba publicarlo esto todavía el próximo domingo, pero hoy me inspiré en mi clase de Historia, escrbí casi todo esto cuando debí estar aprendiendo de la minta, la mita y otras tonterías.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 2: La Furia Nocturna de Blaine **_

OH Por Dios!

Me escondí rápidamente detrás de la misma roca, pensé que podría soltarse y atacarme si me llegara a ver. Claro que, luego de unos segundos mi mente procesó que prácticamente imposible que se soltara.

Bajé hasta quedar cerca de él. Cuando estuve a su lado, abrió sus ojos, podía ver el miedo y la furia que estos emanaban.

Era mi oportunidad.

Mi oportunidad de ser querido, mi oportunidad de dejar de ser tomado como un debilucho sabiondo, mi oportunidad de demostrar que puedo hacer lo mismo que el resto… Mi oportunidad de impresionar a Kurt, de poder ser tomado por él como algo más que un buen amigo, mi oportunidad de ganarme su amor.

Saqué mi pequeña daga que siempre traía conmigo (aunque la verdad nunca la necesité para más que para cortar plantas y frutos) La mirada de este pasó de la furia al miedo puro, inclusive pude ver inocencia en esta. Me puse a pensar ¿Estará bien asesinar a una especie tan hermosa y única como esta solo por una ambición? Por un momento sentí culpa, sacudí ese pensamiento, en cuanto levante mi daga a la altura de donde se suponía que debía estar su corazón dije:

- Ok, dragón. Te mataré y arrancaré tu corazón para llevárselo a mi padre – dije mientras empezaba a temblar a causa de mi nauseabunda idea. La bestia me miró por última vez y con un gruñido lamentable dejó caer su cabeza, rendido, sabiendo que iba a morir. Mi corazón se paró durante el pequeño periodo que duro esa mirada, me recordó la mirada de piedad que me dio Kurt esa noche esa noche en la semana de caza, que me pedía por favor que lo arropara, que lo calentara, que lo protegiera. - No puedo hacer esto - dije en voz baja.

Me arrodillé frente a la bestia y empecé a cortar las sogas de las redes, de reojo pude ver la mirada asombrada de este, cuando corté la última soga, el Furia Nocturna de un ágil salto se pudo encima de mí, gruñéndome, su enorme cabeza y sus afilados dientes a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia de mi rostro. La bestia se retiró unos metros, tomando impulso para atacarme, cerré mis ojos esperando lo que sea que haya planeado hacerme, pero el lugar de eso, solo escuché un fuerte rugido, que se sintió como una ventisca apestosa contra mi rostro. Luego el peso que sentía sobre mi cuerpo, desapareció, cuando abrí mis ojos vi al dragón desplomarse en un intento de vuelo.

Lo di por perdido.

Con un suspiro regresé sobre mis pasos, lo único que me subía el ánimo era que me volvería a encontrar con Kurt. Estaba a unos metros del lugar donde estaba entrenando, cuando escuché un gemido, o para ser más específicos: Un gemido de placer y otro de miedo.

Corrí hasta el lugar donde debía estar Kurt. Lo que vi, además de romperme el corazón (como si no fuera la primera vez) me dieron celos.

Smythe.

El cara de Suricato lo tenía acorralado contra un árbol, sosteniendo una de las piernas contra su cintura con fuerza, podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía Kurt para quitarla. Smythe mecía sus caderas contra las de Kurt, gimiendo, mientras que Kurt tenía los ojos. Me fijé en las manos de Sebastian, una de ellas presionaba violentamente la pierna de Kurt contra su cintura (podría asegurar que le quedarán moretones) y la otra estaba metida en el hermoso pantalón de piel de dragón que solo hace un momento me había me había enseñado ilusionado, tocando esa piel que de ahí abajo que estaba seguro había sido el primero en tocarla y acariciarla. Mi reacción fue instantánea:

- Déjalo en paz Smythe! – grité haciendo que este se detuviera de "violar" a Kurt y me mirara con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Lárgate, Anderson. Solo la estábamos pasando bien. Además todo el mundo sabe que estaba enamorado de mí – dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Kurt con la intención de robarle un beso, cosa que no consiguió.

- No es cierto! – gritó Kurt, nuevamente haciendo un intento fallido de librarse de las garras de Sebastian.

- Te lo diré por última vez… Suricata: suel – ta – Lo – dije tratando de contener mi furia.

- O qué… - me miró de arriba abajo con arrogancia -… Hobbit? – eso fue el detonante de mi furia.

Me lancé encima de él, procurando no alcanzar a Kurt, le di unos buenos golpes en su mandíbula hasta el punto que empezó a escupir sangre. Me apiadé de ese pobre diablo, me levanté y él, a rastras, se levantó y corría lejos de nosotros murmurando algo que no entendí.

Volví mi vista hacia Kurt, quien estaba de pie, en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado, temblando. Me acerqué a él y, como si hubiéramos pensado lo mismo, se abalanzó contra mis brazos, escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello, aferrándose a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Gracias – sollozó. Sí, Kurt estaba llorando. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto llorar.

Fue cuando lo supe. Yo era especial para Kurt, yo era más que un buen amigo para él, yo era el único que podía atravesar esas paredes alrededor de su corazón, que yo era el indicado ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Por lo que había pasado luego de ese agradecimiento:

- Bésame – susurró Kurt contra mi pecho una vez que dejó de llorar.

No me hice de rogar, lo aparté unos centímetros de mí para poder verlo a los ojos y que él mismo me confirme que lo que me había pedido era sincero y no otra de mis fantasías.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia su rostro, lentamente ambos cerramos nuestros ojos, dejándonos llevar. Nuestros labios apenas se rosaron ya no se pudieron separar. El beso fue tierno, dulce, amoroso… al principio, pero luego fue tomando intensidad. A pesar de ser mi primer beso, cuando mis labios estuvieron en contacto con los de Kurt, sentía que ya los había probado antes: en mis sueños. Tenían ese sabor a vainilla y el característico sabor de Kurt, tal y como me lo imaginaba.

Mi lengua involuntariamente entró en su boca, la suya rosó la mía y pronto una batalla por dominio se formó. No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos apoyados en un árbol, no me había dado cuenta de que Kurt había enredado sus manos en mis rizos, lo único que me di cuenta fue que Kurt en volvió sus piernas en mi cintura de un salto, acercando más nuestros cuerpos y haciendo que nuestras entrepiernas se rosaran.

Kurt ahogó un gemido contra mis labios, lo que hizo que parara al instante:

- Qué pasó? – preguntó Kurt ante mi reacción.

- Lo siento, es solo que… no quiero que esto sea solo… esto – dije señalando la situación en la que estábamos.

- No sé a qué te refieres – tomé una de las manos de Kurt con delicadeza, le planté un pequeño beso en su sus nudillos, haciendo que este me mire maravillado y sonrojado, con mi otra mano acaricié uno de sus perfectos pómulos y dije:

- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Aunque no lo creas, siempre te he querido – ejem amado ejem – desde la primera vez que nos conocimos cuando éramos tan solo unos niños que no tenían idea de lo que hacían, te eh visto ser querido y amado por otros, muriendo en una esquina sabiendo que nunca te fijarías en mi por el simple hecho de ser la vergüenza de la tribu, pensando que para ti no sería más que un buen amigo al cual contarías tus amores y desamores, tus felicidades y tus penas, tus sentimientos y tus reacciones, tus anécdotas y demás, y no me importa si no me quieres ver de nuevo luego de lo que te pediré, pero quiero que sepas que siempre seré ese pequeño niño al que le pediste que te atara las agujetas y al que le pediste jugar contigo hasta ya muy tarde, cuando nuestros padres nos recogían y nos encontraban dormidos en un rincón, tú durmiendo en mi regazo mientras yo jugaba con tu perfecto cabello. – tomé una respiración honda y dije las palabras que siempre pensé que moriría sin decirla: - Kurt Hummel, quisieras ser mi novio?

- Sí, sí quiero, Blaine. Sí quiero ser tu novio, porque… yo también te quiero, Blaine, aunque no lo creas – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos acercándose a mí para abrazarme.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más abrazándonos, sin decir nada, sabía que había palabras que aún no le había dicho, no le mencioné que le escribí miles de canciones de amor para él, que escribí millones de poemas, que con cada flor que me encontraba no se comparaba con su belleza, que con cada caricia que le hacían yo sentía que me clavaban una daga ardiendo en mi corazón, pero ya habría tiempo para decir eso y muchas cosas más. Por ahora, éramos solo él y yo, en nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad. Me alejé unos centímetros nuevamente de Kurt, rompiendo el abrazo, él me miró con los ojos vidriosos de las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, lo tomé delicadamente por la barbilla, haciendo que me mirara fijamente a los ojos, y sellamos nuestra promesa de amor con un beso, dulce, inocente pero apasionado.

* * *

Esa noche no pude ni siquiera dormir de la felicidad: Primero, había visto a un Furia Nocturna y he vivido para contarlo, me enfrenté a Smythe y, además de haber salido en una pieza, lo había derrotado y lo más importante: Ahora tenía novio y había dado mi primer beso. Kurt Perfect Hummel era mi novio. Mi primer novio. Había confesado todos mis sentimientos hacia él y él los había correspondido. Y eso no era lo mejor de todo:

Mañana era la última semana de caza antes de que comience la escuela de lucha contra dragones y Kurt es mi compañero de tienda. Algo en mi interior me dijo que esta sería la mejor semana de mi vida.

* * *

**Bueno, este es mucho más corto que el primero, pero es mejor que nada xD En el proximo capitulo tratare de usar más el punto de vista de Kurt puesto que como dice, él tambien quiere a blaine más de lo que él se imagina asi que... ustedes saben. Tengo algo planeado para los siguientes capis, no les daré ni una pista! jojo que malota XD que mas? ummm... OH si, como saben pueden dejar preguntas y eso, si quieren que cambie algo o quieren alguna idea para los proximos capitulos no duden en decirmelo.**

**POR FAVOR REVIEWEN (?) podrian salvar a un pequeño Furia Nocturna Bebe en algun lugar del mundo. En serio. Bueno ya nos leemos BYEE!**

**DICCIONARIO DE DRAGONES: **

**Furia Nocturna**

Es el dragón mas rápido, fuerte, con una llama de color azul porque es hijo del relámpago y de la muerte misma. Es una de las especies más raras, peligrosas y solitarias. Se distingue por sus ojos amarillo verdoso y su color negro, tan oscuro como la noche misma. Posee las alas más grande respecto a su tamaño, y un cuerpo esbelto, como el aspecto de un tigre o un león, lo que le permite ir a grandes velocidades superando la de los demás dragones y con sus alas volar más alto y rápido que otras especies. Su color oscuro lo hace prácticamente invisible durante las noche, que es cuando realiza sus ataques. El ser analítico, creativo, y el más inteligente de todos le da una ventaja muy por encima de los demás. Lo delata el ruido que hace al ir en picada al atacar (por la alta velocidad que alcanza). Además de su invisibilidad nocturna, su llama es una mezcla de acetileno y oxígeno que explota cuando da en el blanco. La explosión de esta combinación es capaz de destruir y derretir acero al instante. debido a que la llama funciona mas bien como un misil, no se le da el premio de la llama de fuego mas potente. Debido a ser unos de los pocos dragones en tener 6 extremidades y el único en tener las patas mas cortas con respecto al tamaño de su cuerpo es rápido en el suelo y ágil en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo lo que le permite llegar a vencer hasta los dragones mas grandes. Sus dientes son super filosos y retráctiles.A veces puede llegar a hacer engañoso porque puede esconder sus dientes cuando quiera y sacarlos cuando quiera,lo que le da mas potencia a la mordida sin necesidad de gastar tanta energía. Debido a que este dragón es nocturno, ha desarrollado la visibilidad en la noche y ya que sus ojos se encuentran en un angulo intermedio le da una de las mejores visiones. En resumen es el dragón mas rápido en vuelo, el mas ágil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, una de las llamaradas, visión y mordidas mas potentes, y prácticamente invisible al ojo humano o en otras palabras: el dragón más peligroso.

**Terror Terrible**

Inconfundible por ser la especie más pequeña. Con cuerpo alargado y pequeñas alas y patas. Aunque solo no puede causar mucho daño, el _Terror Terrible_ suele ir en manadas y una gran concentración de estos es capaz de raptar una oveja. Son curiosos y exploradores; ocupan más tiempo y energía peleando con los de su propia especie por espacios territoriales. Sus destellos de fuego son tan certeros que causan un efecto más como pequeñas balas que como llamas.

**Gronckles**

Tienen cuerpo pequeño, cabeza grande y cola redonda. Son tan perezosos que pueden dormir en pleno vuelo y prácticamente nunca caminan. Sus alas son rápidas como las de un abejorro. Son lentos en el vuelo, pero son capaces de maniobrar en distintas formas. Son tercos y directos como un rinoceronte. Son tan dormilones que es imposible despertarlos incluso en una tormenta. Suelen llevar piedras en su estómago para luego expulsarlas en el fuego, como balas de lava caliente. Su cola se expande y sirve para golpear.

**Nader Mortífero**

Fácilmente reconocible por su cuerpo azul brillante y sus grandes espinas amarillas, que lo cubren de pies a cabeza. Activo a cualquier hora del día, logra volar grandes distancias pero debe bajar a tierra antes de atacar. Suele ir en manadas por lo que es muy peligroso. Es muy vanidoso y pasa mucho tiempo acicalándose. Es ágil, agresivo y de temperamento explosivo. De aspecto gallináceo, no ve nada que este frente a su nariz. Su llama es la de más alta temperatura: puede derretir metal o reducir a cenizas a un hombre. Además las púas de su cola atraviesan árboles, paredes y, por supuesto vikingos.

**Cremallerus Espantosus**

Es uno de los dragones más peligrosos e inconfundibles debido a sus dos cabezas. Cada una de ellas posee pensamientos y personalidades diferentes. El Cremallerus Espantosus sale al atardecer y prefiere cazar de manera solitaria. Vuela, pero por sus alas cortas prefiere pasar tiempo en tierra. Escurridizo y tramposo, sus cabezas trabajan en equipo para neutralizar a cualquier enemigo. Debido a los pensamientos independientes de las cabezas, cuando discute consigo mismo (literalmente) es un blanco fácil. Una cabeza lanza gas, mientras que la otra lanza chispa, cuando las dos se combinan logran un ataque con una explosión masiva.

**Pesadilla Monstruosa**

Es el más feroz y temible de los dragones. Es gigante por su cuerpo alargado y esta cubierto de espinas. Puede comerse a un hombre entero y ataca a cualquier hora del día, desde el aire o en tierra. Agresivo, violento y tenaz, nunca se le verá huyendo de una batalla. Pero se les engaña fácilmente y se atacan entre ellos. A veces por mala costumbre se prende fuego a sí mismo y ataca de esta manera.

**Muerte Roja**

Es el líder de los dragones, inmenso, más grande que cualquier otro dragón conocido y por ello algo lento y torpe, sin embargo su tamaño no le impide volar. Su cráneo está reforzado y tiene seis ojos por lo que no tiene punto ciego. Su cola también está reforzada, de manera que puede usarla para aplastar enemigos. Controla a los dragones del nido para que le lleven comida. Si los saqueos no son suficientes, se los come a ellos. No tiene límite de llamaradas aparente y su torrente de llamas alcanza objetivos a docenas de metros. Teniendo características de dragón seria destruido por todos los dragones o por un furia nocturna.


	3. Chapter 3: I Love You, Beautiful

**HEY GUYS!**

**YAY! NUEVO CAP! **

**Sorry no estuve actualizando estos días, pues les explicaré el motivo de la manera más resumida posible: En mi nuevo cole además de que casi todas mis clases son en ingles, tengo unas amigas que, a mi parecer, no saben la diferencia entre el 2 y el 12 y que son ps para qué les cuento. Y como están viniendo muy seguido a mi casa no me dejan trabajar. Ahora que tengo unas pequeñas vacaciones por lo de "la semana santa" me dio tiempo de terminar este capi que lo llevo desde hace DIAS haciéndolo. **

**Bueno, no los molesto más con mi miserable y aburrida vida sooo... espero que le guste :D**

* * *

Esa misma mañana me levanté mas temprano de lo habitual, fui a buscar algo para comer cuando me encontré con una nota, que decía: "Caza de dragones, volveré en una semana, no rompas nada. Papá" bufé al leer la nota de intento de buen padre. Volvió a largarse sin despedirse, bueno, mejor para mi.

Busque en un armario mi viejo bolso de viaje. Era lo suficientemente grande como para guardar ropa para una semana y lo suficientemente pequeño como para poder llevarlo conmigo. Con paciencia fui llenándolo con lo necesario para el largo viaje: camisetas, pantalones, pantalones cortos, hojas de papel y lápiz (Que? Nunca se sabe que hermosura – ejem kurt ejem – se pueden encontrar en la naturaleza) mi gruesa sabana de bufalo, unas cuantas redes enormes, mi colección secreta de dagas, etc. No me había dado cuenta de que me había pasado como hora y media empacando, estaba tarde, tenía que correr. Me vestí a la velocidad del rayo y salí corriendo directo a la plaza del pueblo, donde ya estaban todos reunidos, podía ver a todo con sus respectivas parejas (amorosas claro) : Finn con esa chica chillona Rachel, puck con Quinn (amobos traían una mirada desafiante, con aire de superioridad) Mike con Tina, Sam estaba solo y Sebastian que trataba de poner uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Kurt… Espera… En la cintura de Kurt?!

Me acerqué hasta donde estaban ellos y los saludé de la manera mas tranquila y serena que pude:

- Hola, amor. Listo para irnos? – dije mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo alejaba rápidamente de la suricata, dejando a este desconcertado. El rostro de Kurt brilló cuando me reconoció.

- Hola! – dijo mientras me tomaba del cuello y me plantaba un dulce beso en mis labios, al que obviamente correspondí.

- Te extrañe, no sabes como me duele estar lejos de ti – ronroneé en su oído haciéndolo estremecer.

- Blaine – suspiró silenciosamente – no aquí – yo solo gruñí en repsuesta.

- Mmm… está bien, pero me la debes – gruñí en su oído.

- Te lo compensaré, esta noche si lo deseas – dijo pícaramente a la vez que tanto mis mejillas como las suyas enrojecían.

La promesa fue sellada con un beso apasionado, bajo la atenta mirada de Smythe que nos miraba con recelo y confusión.

- Bien muchachos, listos para irnos? – dijo el señor Shue haciendo que todos bajaran la voz – esta época es buena para ir de caza, las aves y zorros saldrán de la hibernación y será una buena oportunidad. Ah y no se les olvide que acabada la semana, comenzará la escuela de enfrentamiento de dragones ¿de acuerdo? – todos asentimos y algunos murmuraron pequeños "Sí".Cada uno de nosotros tomó sus cosas que habían dejado en el suelo y nos dirigimos hacia el bosque, pasando por las desiertas calles de la tribu.

* * *

Esta vez nos adentramos más que en las otras veces. Durante el trayecto recolectamos diferentes frutos y moras, fue algo entretenido a mi parecer, puesto que Finn al ser tan alto chocaba contra las ramas bajas de los arboles haciendo que este caiga estrepitosamente seguido de unos cuantos frutos y más de uno le cayó en plena cara y se la pintaba de colores, a veces olvido que Finn es tan tonto y distraído cuando esta con Rachel que es capaz de olvidar como caminar u olvidar que tiene muchas ramas por delante de sus narices, porque se tropezó de la misma manera alrededor de 7 veces cada 10 minutos de caminata.

También tuve que aguantar la melosa actitud de Finn y Rachel, cada 5 minutos Finn le regalaba la primera flor exótica que encontraba a Rachel. Me decidí unir al cursi juego. Busque a mis alrededores buscando una flor, de un pequeño arbusto arranqué un precioso jazmín y de mi pequeña bolsa de frutos saqué un pequeña mora. Aproveché el descanso de 5 minutos que nos dio el señor Shue, aparté un poco a Kurt del grupo apoyándolo contra un árbol, le acerqué la flor a la altura de sus ojos, él me dedico una adorable sonrisa, tomo mi mano que tenía sostenida la flor y la acercó a su nariz, dio una respiración profunda y suspiró, quitó sus manos de la mía, con la intención de tomar la flor, pero yo tenía otros planes, le arrebaté la flor antes de que pudiera tomarla, él me dirigió una mirada confusa, pero esta se suavizó cuando, con mi mano libre, aparté un mechón de pelo y lo ponía detrás de su oreja, tomé el jazmín y lo puse en ese lugar, me alejé para ver mejor mi obra de arte. Sonreí satisfecho. Kurt estaba sonrojado con una mirada inocente en su rostro, unos rayos de luz salpicaban el rostro de Kurt, resaltando sus ojos azules y su piel blanca, no encontraba palabras para describir la belleza que tenía en frente. Me acerqué y lo besé tiernamente, él enredó sus manos en mis rizos atrayéndome más hacia él. Al separarme apoyé mi frente contra la suya, acaricié sus pómulos con la punta de mi nariz cariñosamente, recordé que tenía aun la mora en mi mano, la saqué y se la acerqué a los labios de Kurt, lentamente le fue dando un mordisco, su lengua rosando la punta de mis dedos, diablos, se veía tan malditamente erótico. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Kurt, tomó mi mano y nos volvimos hacia nuestro grupo. Cuando salimos de nuestro escondite nos topamos nuevamente con Sebastian, que seguía mirándonos con la misma expresión de antes. No le dimos importancia y alistamos nuevamente nuestras cosas para seguir nuestra ruta.

* * *

El "Juego de los enamorados" de Finn y Rachel más la recolección de frutos – con la ayuda de Finn claro está – siguió por un largo rato más. Por un momento creí que estábamos perdidos, pero el pensamiento fue abatido por el olor que repentinamente atacó mi nariz:

Agua de Mar.

Tomé la mano de Kurt y corrimos hasta donde estaba el señor Shue, quien extrañamente sonreía:

- Señor Shue, a dónde vamos? – fue cuando a lo lejos, pude divisar una playa, me acerqué al oído de Kurt y le susurré un: - Sígueme

Corrí en dirección a la playa, Kurt corría unos metros más atrás que yo, pude oír también los pasos acelerados del resto del grupo, me detuve cuando sentí el calor del sol en mi piel y mis zapatos hundirse en la arena.

- OK, parece que Blaine encontró un buen lugar para acampar – escuché al señor Shue decir a mis espaldas. Las chicas soltaron un chillido de emoción al ver el bello paisaje.

- Bueno, chicos. Ya sabe cómo es, tiendas arriba, con su mismo compañero – Kurt se me acercó y me dijo en voz baja:

- Trajiste la tienda? – _oh mierda, sabía que de algo me olvidaba._

- Mierda – susurré

- Oh dioses, Blaine. No me digas… - Tomé el rostro de Kurt suavemente con mis manos y le di un dulce beso en sus labios a la vez que le susurraba: - espérame aquí, tengo una idea.

- Sr. Shue, tengo un problema – dije cuando estuve frente a frente con él.

- Oh, Blaine creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras alejado de las armas de Quinn – _Oh dioses no, la última vez casi pierdo un dedo – literalmente – nunca más aceptaré un desafío de Puck._

- No es eso… es solo que… olvidé traer mi tienda – el Sr. Shue solo se limitó a fritarse el puente de la nariz con su pulgar e índice.

- Bien, y ahora, la pregunta de las 1000 monedas de oro es: donde o cómo piensan dormir Kurt y tú? Porque, conociéndote, sé que moverías cielo y tierra para que Kurt esté cómo. O me equivoco? – _diablos, me conoce demasiado bien._

- Hay algo que tengo que confesarle, sr. Shue, y seamos honestos, esto es algo que no puedo hablar con mi padre. – él solo asintió comprensivamente. – bien… emmm… Kurt y yo somos novios – dije en voz baja.

- Estoy muy feliz por ti, Blaine, en serio, pero… eso que tiene que ver con el tema – _ups lo olvidé _

- Emm… en realidad, nada. Bueno le quería decir que tengo una idea, ya sabe para lo de la tienda. – el señor shue me hizo una seña para que continuara – bien, mire, se me había ocurrido que podría hacer una especie de cama entre alguna de estas ramas de los arboles, cubrirla bien para que quede mullida y quedaría bien, mire el lado positivo, tendríamos ventaja de avisar si se acerca algún animal salvaje ¿Qué dice?

- Es una buena idea, pero apresúrate en ejecutarla, se esta poniendo el sol y no queremos estar aun desprotegidos, seríamos presas fáciles de algún animal u dragón que pasase por aquí.

Con una sonrisa me alejé de ahí y fui a buscar a Kurt, que para mi desagracia, estaba otra vez con la suricata, este le hablaba, pero Kurt solo lo ignoraba:

- Hey, amor. Tengo la idea perfecta para esta noche.

- Lo siento, Anderson, pero no quiero un trío contigo – espetó Smythe, haciendo que las mejillas de Kurt ardieran de vergüenza.

- Jódete, Smythe – escupí. Tomé a Kurt de la cintura y lo alejé por segunda vez ese día de él.

- Gracias, de verdad, al parecer no se da por vencido – dijo y me dio un abrazo seguido de un beso reconfortante – bien, y dime, cual es tu idea para esta noche? Porque te apuesto esta hermosa chaqueta que traigo a que Sebastian querrá que yo duerma en su tienda y dejar a Sam congelarse en la oscuridad.

- Escucha, este es el plan… - le conté todo lo que hablé con el señor Shue, incluyendo la parte de que movería cielo y tierra por él. Kurt quedó maravillado con mi idea y a los pocos minutos ya estábamos empezando a armar algo a lo que yo llamo como "nuestro nido de amor" ok sí, lo sé es cursi, pero qué puedo hacer, estoy loca y perdidamente enamorado.

Me trepé con destreza a un árbol de tronco grueso que encontré más cercano al campamento; fui probando rama en rama cuál era más resistente, hasta que finalmente encontré un par que estaban estratégicamente colocadas dejando un espacio vacío entre ambas. Era perfecto y no estaba muy alto, lo suficiente como para que ambos pudiéramos subir sin problemas, claro que para mi era pan comido. Bajé nuevamente, y de mi bolso saqué una de las redes que metí temprano y unas cuerdas, me las puse al hombro y subí nuevamente, ya en el lugar, cuidadosamente até cada extremo a las ramas, y con ayuda de la soga pude tener un agarre muy resistente, lo suficiente como para aguantar mi peso y el de Kurt. Ya que la red era especial para pescar peces pequeños y medianos, los agujeros eran más pequeños asi que supuse que no sería tan incomodo, me recosté para comprobar que se sentía bién, pero apenas me recosté, la soga hizo unas cuantas quemaduras y raspones en mis brazos desnudos y mi espalda – sí, me había quitado la camiseta para el deleite de Kurt hace un rato – solté un pequeño silbido de dolor, pero no lo suficiente como para que me oyeran. Tuve una idea. Me subí en otro árbol, hasta que encontré una planta alta de hojas suaves y grandes, arranqué casi todas sus hojas, no era necesario sentir lastima por aquella planta, más allá a la distancia podía ver como dos docenas de ellas. Volví con mi preciada carga hasta el lugar, las esparcí por toda la red, puse cuatro capas de hojas y para cuando había acabado había quedado una mullida y muy cómoda cama. La cama estaba hecha, ahora solo faltaba la parte del techo. Sabía que no era del todo necesario pero mejor prevenir que curar. Busqué hojas de palma cerca de ahí, afortunadamente encontré unas cuantas palmeras, de las cuales saqué unas cuantas hojas, me trepé hasta la altura donde quería que fuera mi techo, acomodé las ramas para que pudieran hacer un soporte y las uní con un poco de la soga que me había quedado, en el proceso sentí que varias ramas daban latigazos hacia mi brazo izquierdo y parte de mi espalda, sentía mis brazos arder pero no le di importancia, cuando terminé con mi techo, quedando muy satisfecho con el resultado, me tomé la molestia de cortar un par de ramas gruesas que al haber crecido inclinadas hacia arriba, al cortarlas quedaban como un colgador, en el que planeaba colgar nuestro equipaje y nuestra futura caza.

* * *

Cuando bajé, me encontré a Kurt leyendo un libro aparentemente viejo, acompañado de nuestros bolsos. Cuando notó mi presencia, sonrió y dejó el libro a un lado, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio las marcas en mi cuerpo, ahogó un gemido, se acercó más a mí e inconscientemente pasó sus suaves dedos por mis heridas, no eran abiertas según yo pero ardían como el infierno al simple roce, instintivamente alejé mi brazo acompañado de un silbido de dolor.

Kurt tomó mi mano, aun con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, y me llevó lejos del campamento entre los árboles acompañado de una cantimplora, me sentó en la suave hierba y con un pequeño gesto se alejó de mí, a los pocos minutos apareció con una extraña hoja con espinas alrededor de esta.

- Préstame tu daga – dijo dulcemente. Le asentí con la cabeza, saqué mi daga que estaba atado al borde de mis pantalones y se la entregué.

Tragué saliva cuando se posicionó detrás de mí, aun con la planta de la mano, escuché como abría la cantimplora y sentí como dejaba caer el agua fría por mi espalda, dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás del placer, se sentía bien ahora que ya no ardía, fui sorprendido por los labios de Kurt contra los míos, suavemente pasó sus manos por mis brazos, acariciándolos con delicadeza, a la vez que bajaba sus besos hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde empezó a besar más duro, a lamer y a mordisquear. Dioses, estaba seguro de que quedaría una marca pero no me importaba. Bajó mas sus besos hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de mis heridas, las cuales fue besando dulcemente, incluso pude sentir que empezaba a lamerlas. Me sonrojé a causa de la creciente excitación que estaba sintiendo. Pude oír el sonido de mi daga cortando algo, supuse que era la hoja. Solté un pequeño grito cuando sentí una sustancia tibia y viscosa contra mi espalda, calmando automáticamente el ardor y los dolores musculares que se me habían formado a causa del duro trabajo. Kurt masajeó mi espalda por unos minutos mientras que esparcía pequeños besos húmedos por mi cuello y algunos en mis labios.

Sin soportarlo por más tiempo me di la vuelta, encontrándome cara a cara con el perfecto rostro de Kurt y sus bellos ojos azules. Lo besé furiosamente, beso al que él me correspondió, lenguas y dientes chocando entre sí. Suavemente lo recosté en la hierba y le quite su chaqueta y su camiseta que traía debajo, esparcí besos por su cuello de la misma manera que él lo había hecho hace tan solo unos minutos, asegurándome de dejarle una marca. El movimiento de mi cadera fue involuntario. Ambos gemimos. Kurt dejándose llevar movió su cadera contra la mía, rosando su erección contra la mía. Ninguno dijo nada, solo nos dejamos llevar. Seguimos con los movimientos por unos minutos más. Gemidos y jadeos que ni siquiera tratábamos de ocultarlos se podrían oír hasta metros de distancia. Volví a besar sus labios, diablos, me sentía como en el cielo. Me había imaginado millones de veces como sería estar en una situación como esta con Kurt – claro que en mis fantasias ambos estábamos desnudos, rodeados de velas, a la luz de la luna y una parte de mi anatomía estaba dentro de él; pero bueno, nunca se puede descartar que eso pase – Kurt enredó sus dedos en mis rizos y tiró fuertemente, haciéndome soltar un gemido. Bajé mis manos hasta llegar a sus piernas –aun vestidas tal y como las mías – y las puse alrededor de mi cadera, alineando nuestras erecciones, dando esa deliciosa fricción que tanto necesitábamos.

- Estoy… Ah… cerca – oí decir a Kurt en un gemido.

- Ah…Yo…Ah…Yo también – gemí y aceleré el ritmo de mis caderas.

Ambos vinimos al mismo tiempo con un gemido. Nos sentíamos pegajosos por el sudor y el venir en nuestros pantalones pero ninguno decía nada, Kurt se acercó hasta quedar cerca de mí, nos abrazamos y compartimos besos perezosos, sentía que mis parpados empezaban a caer cuando oímos al señor Shue gritar:

- LA CENA! – a duras penas nos levantamos, tuvimos que caminar con las piernas más separadas de lo normal puesto que además de estar un poco sensibles _ahí _tratábamos de evitar la pegajosidad que se había secado en nuestras entrepiernas.

* * *

Sonrojados como estábamos nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata que habían armado en nuestra ausencia, me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, Kurt estaba un poco meloso, puesto que no se separaba de mí y me daba pequeños besos en mis mejillas y labios. Pero la verdad no me molestaba. Tomé su mano una vez sentados, a la vista de todos, pero solo algunos – como Smythe y ¿Sam? – se dieron cuenta. El señor Shue nos dio de cenar un poco de pescado que habíamos llevado para el viaje. Todos comimos tranquilos, a excepción de Kurt y yo que prácticamente devoramos la comida, queríamos irnos a dormir cuanto antes, solo para poder estar a solas, nosotros y las estrellas y… antes de que me diera cuenta ya habíamos acabado y nos estábamos retirando, agradeciendo al señor Shue.

Subí el árbol, pudiendo oír los murmullos del resto preguntándose a dónde íbamos si no teníamos tienda, ayudé a Kurt con algunas partes que supuse serian complicadas para subir, acompañado de nuestro equipaje, cuando llegamos hasta donde estaba la hamaca estábamos a oscuras solo con la luz de la luna que se filtraba desde la pequeña ventana que había dejado en el techo y la suave luz de la fogata. Pude ver la sonrisa de Kurt a través de la oscuridad, esa misma sonrisa de la que me enamoré. Ambos nos cambiamos de ropa – o mejor dicho de pantalones - sin importar si el otro nos miraba, nos recostamos en la suave cama, abrazados y nos abrigué a ambos con la enorme sábana. Oíamos los "Buenas Noches" por debajo de nosotros, seguido del conocido sonido del fuego apagándose.

- Buenas Noches, Amor – dije somnoliento.

- Buenas noches – Dijo Kurt también adormilado contra mi pecho. Todo quedó en silencio.

- Te amo – susurré contra su cabello mientras que lo abrazaba por su cintura y lo atraía más a mi cuerpo, dejándome llevar por el sueño acompañado de los sonidos de la noche y las olas del mar.

**POV Kurt:**

- Yo también te amo, Blaine – pensé – más de lo que crees.

* * *

**Soooo...¿ les gusto? ¿lo aman? ¿lo odian? Dejen su review. Si comentan encontraran a Colfer amarrado a su cama y si no está, simplemente puedes ir y secuestrarlo XD. Por favor! Necesito sus reviews como Blaine a sus bowties y a su gel-cemento XD**

**Quería avisarles que ya que estoy en clases y el colegio es más duro (creo que ya quedó claro porque arriba: ESTUPIDO Y SENSUAL INGLES! XD ) tardaré mas en actualizar pero a la vez trataré de que sean más largos los caps.**

**Sooo… no estamos leyendo.**

**Bia.**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**Hey ladys and gays! THE BITCH IS BACK!**

**Ya sé, ya sé, sé que seguramente me querrán matar por no actualizar pero la culpa es del colegio por dejar trabajos acompañado de amigas locas XD en fin pueden agradecerle a mi profesor de Historia porque gracias a él y a su aburrida clase pude inspirarme (nosé porque me inspiro tanto en esa clase :P ) Pero bueno, la espera ah sido larga, pero por eso les traigo un cap laaargo, para que me perdonen :3**

**Cambiando de tema, vieron "Shooting Star"? De infarto. Yo aun no me recupero. Como me hubiera gustado que Blaine le dijera algo a Kurt como nose "Kurt, el anillo en mi mesa de noche. Es tuya si aún lo quieres" o algo así. Hubiera sido epic!... pero no paso mucho. :'( Ahhh KLAINE MARRY! Ya me imagino la cara de Burt jajaja XD**

**En este cap conoceremos más de la vida de Kurt y como ha influido Blaine en ella… wow sonó como pregunta de examen XD**

**Oh y por si a alguien le importa: saqué 11 en mi examen de mate :/ ahora si le sumamos mi 11 de mi primer examen, mi 08 del segundo, mi 05! Del tercero y lo dividimos entre cuatro, mi promedio será... oh a quien engaño, reprobaré :/ PERO VALIO LA PENA. NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Unas gotas de lluvia me despertaron de pronto a la mitad de la noche. Aun podía sentir el calor que Kurt emanaba a mi costado. Se sentía tan bien. Giré lentamente mi cabeza encontrándome con el hermoso e inmaculado rostro de Kurt – que ahora se veía más brillante gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la pequeña abertura del improvisado techo – sonreí al ver lo pacífico que lucía. Normalmente lo veía con el ceño fruncido o con expresión seria cuando estaba concentrado o cuando quería cazar, rara vez lo veía sonreír excepto cuando estábamos juntos, me alegraba saber que era yo una de las pocas personas que le hacían sonreír. Con mi mano libre – la otra estaba debajo de la cintura de Kurt acercándolo más a mi cuerpo – lenta y delicadamente acaricié su pómulo derecho, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Kurt se removió ante mi tacto y acercó su rostro más a mi pecho desnudo, restregando su nariz cariñosamente contra este. Volvió a levantar su rostro para encontrarse con el mío y lentamente abrió sus ojos, mostrando sus penetrantes y brillantes ojos azules. Sonrió al percatarse de mi mirada, se acercó, me dio un casto y cansado beso en mis labios y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sonreí como un estúpido ante su gesto y decidí devolverle el juego. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, ya solo me faltaban milímetros para poder rozarlos… pero otra gota, ahora más grande, volvió a caer en mi rostro. Interrumpiendo y despertándome por completo. Kurt, debido al estar muy cerca, también fue impactado por algunas gotas, despertándolo también.

- Umm… Blaine? – dijo un adormilado Kurt.

- Shh, amor. Yo me encargo – le di un pequeño beso en su frente y me arrodillé en la improvisada cama.

Me tambaleé un poco mientras tomaba una de las hojas de palma sobrantes y la ponía encima de la pequeña ventana, no pude evitar estremecerme al sentir el gélido aire en mí pecho. Me dejé caer al lado de Kurt, moviendo la cama de forma un poco brusca, haciendo que Kurt se remueva en su lugar. A los pocos minutos, lo que eran unas pequeñas gotas se transformó en una lluvia torrencial. El sonido de la lluvia contra las hojas de los árboles, la luz de la luna llena que ahora estaba más intensa, el sonido de las olas chocando en la orilla… los gemidos de molestia de mis demás compañeros – seguramente porque el agua ya se empezaba a filtrar dentro de las tiendas – pero si dejabas de lado lo último, era un ambiente bastante...

- Excitante – susurró de pronto Kurt, rompiendo el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumergido.

- Ah? - _me leíste la mente_

- Es excitante este ambiente – volvió a susurrar – tú, yo, la luz de la luna, la playa, la lluvia… - Kurt se movió hasta quedar recostado sobre mí, a horcajadas; tragué saliva -… juntos, piel con piel… - acarició mis bíceps con una de sus manos -… es la primera vez perfecta – susurró seductoramente contra mi oído.

Eso me trajo a la realidad. Obviamente yo, como todos, querían estar con Kurt de _esa _manera. Pero a mi Kurt me importa mucho, lo amo, y no soy capaz de hacerle esto. Robarle, tomar su virginidad, a sabiendas de que cualquiera podría atraparnos o interrumpirlos. A pesar de que la idea sonaba tentadora y excitante, a mí no me llamaba la atención. Yo tenía algo diferente planeado. Incluía a la luna y a esta misma cama, inclusive pensé en unas cuantas velas, pero ahora que Kurt me había confesado que le gustaba la lluvia, agregaría eso a mi lista de preparativos y a mi lista de cosas favoritas de Kurt. Por otro lado, aún no podía hacer el amor con Kurt. No es que no quisiera o no estuviera listo, y es más que obvio que él está más que listo, pero apenas llevábamos unos cuantos días de novios, y era muy apresurado.

- Lo siento, Kurt, no ahora. – dije deteniendo sus manos que estaban empezando a bajar.

- ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo? – dijo Kurt con tono triste, sonrojado hasta el cuello y cabizbajo.

- No… digo sí. Claro que quiero hacerlo contigo. Es más, quién no quisiera hacerlo contigo – Kurt soltó una pequeña sonrisa seguido de otro sonrojo – pero tu me importas mucho, no quiero que te sientas obligado a hacerlo. Llevamos poco tiempo juntos y a pesar de que nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, siento que hay cosas que aun no conocemos del otro y siento que estamos yendo muy rápido. Te quiero mucho, más de lo que crees y te esperaré. El simple hecho de que no estés listo o aun no quieras hacerlo no disminuirá mi amor por ti. Para mi, hacer el amor es solamente una de las tantas maneras de demostrar el amor que sentimos hacia el otro, con una persona a la cual amamos, y sé que tu también piensas lo mismo, porque hablamos de esto hace poco…

**_Flash-back _**

- Para ti que es el sexo? – dijo de pronto Kurt, sorprendiendo a Blaine. Ambos estaban sentados bajo la sombra un gran árbol. El morocho sentado en el regazo del castaño leyendo un libro que le regaló el señor Hummel cuando fue a ver a Kurt para ir a aquel lugar, según él era uno de los más vendidos en las islas del norte, y ahora Blaine entendía el porqué, era interesantísimo, trataba de una chica que se enamoraba de un atractivo chico que era un demonio chupasangre, y que su amigo que era mitad lobo también la amaba y ambos se debatían por su amor. Mientras que el castaño estaba sentado, jugueteando con los salvajes rizos de su amigo, pensando.

- Honestamente, el sexo para mí es simplemente un método de placer que se brinda mutuamente, sin sentimientos de por medio… – dijo apartando el libro hacia su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Oh – dijo Kurt, un poco desilusionado de que su mejor amigo no pensara igual que él.

- Pero… - Kurt rápidamente volvió la mirada hacia su amigo - si hablamos de hacer el amor, pienso que es una de las tantas maneras de expresarse amor el uno al otro, mediante el placer y los sentimientos en los cuales esta basado, supongo yo. ¿y tu?

- Para mi también es lo mismo, pero yo le agregaría que se hace con una persona a la cual amas ¿no lo crees?

- Exactamente – dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y volvió a su lectura.

**_Fin flash-back_**

- … Te quiero, Kurt. Y te esperaré – dije suavemente. Le di un pequeño beso en sus labios y lo recosté a mi lado. Kurt regresó a la misma posición de hace unos minutos, pude sentir una sonrisa contra mi pecho. Me sentía bien conmigo mismo.

* * *

_POV Kurt. _

Blaine había sido tan lindo conmigo, y sus palabras fueron tan dulces. Se podría decir que Blaine había basado la "prueba de fuego". Para mi era muy importante el hacer el amor, y yo estaba seguro de que amaba a Blaine, y él claramente siente lo mismo, pero esperaré hasta que él diga esas dos palabras que tanto anhelo.

Me encantaba estar así recostado con Blaine, sintiendo su piel cerca de la mia, me hacía sentir como en casa. No es que no me agrade mi padre, es solo que no lo veo mucho y ya no tenemos esas cenas de los viernes debido a sus seguidos viajes a las islas del norte, sur, este y oeste; la mayoría de estos con el padre de Blaine. Ambos nos sentíamos cómodos el uno con el otro, el calor y la protección que nos brindábamos era algo incomparable.

Me sentía protegido, no como en esas horribles épocas antes de venir de las islas del Noroeste. Yo no nací acá en Lima, nací en Westerville, no muy lejos de aquí. Una de las principales razones por las cuales nos mudamos no fue solamente porque a papá lo transfirieron, sino porque el acoso en mi antigua tribu era de lo peor. Y estaba ese cavernícola de Karofky, que me hizo la vida imposible tan solo cuando tenía 7 años! Me decía marica, que no debí hacer nacido, cuando mi madre murió me dijo que ella murió por tener a un hijo tan feo y gordo como yo, puesto que a mi corta edad era un poco rellenito, y eso me dolía, y con cada insulto la herida se abría más. Mi padre se preocupó por mi repentina perdida de apetito, cada vez era más difícil para él hacerme comer o beber algo. Hasta que finalmente decidí cambiar todo eso. Cuando me enteré de que cambiaríamos de tribu, no había palabras para describir mi felicidad. Miré por última vez a Karofky desde el barco que me llevaría a mi nueva vida, quien estaba en el muelle junto con otras personas, había enojo en su mirada y ¿dolor? No pude describirlo, en respuesta, le levante mi dedo corazón – gesto que había aprendido viendo a los chicos del centro de entrenamiento – él me miró ahora con claro dolor en sus ojos, no me importó, le lancé una cara de perra con una sonrisa arrogante y me alejé de su vista. Lo sé, sé que tan solo tenía 9 años y que era muy pequeño para saber al menos el significado de esos gestos, pero cuando se estaba en mi posición hay cosas que se tienen que aprender antes de tiempo. No pude evitar pensar si me extrañaría alguien ahí, no tenía amigos, ni familia, toda mi familia habitaba en otras islas, mis maestros nunca se preocuparon por mi, ni siquiera tenía una mascota que me haga compañía.

Me prometí a mi mismo nunca mirar atrás, no habría dolor por dejar a alguien, pero había dolor físico y mental al recordar todo lo que viví.

Cuando llegué aquí, no salía de casa, no comía, con un poco de esfuerzo podía comer un poco y beber algo de agua, pero nada más. Unos 3 años mas tarde, con un poco de ejercicio, con 12 años de edad, tenía el cuerpo bien formado, la piel inmaculada sin ni una imperfección, había desarrollado una pasión por la guerra y las armas, era muy bueno en eso, me ayudaba a descargarme de toda mi ira y dolor contenidos durante años. Mi padre se sentía orgulloso de mí, no le importó tampoco cuando otros 3 años después le confesé que era gay, él solo dijo que ya lo sabía y que lo había sospechado cuando me veía usar los zapatos elegantes de mi madre. En fin, en esa época cuando tenía 9 y medio, conocí a Blaine. La conversación comenzó conmigo preguntándole si podía amarrarme los zapatos ya que aun no sabía como, mi padre no tuvo tiempo. Un poco temeroso de su reacción al verme, había logrado bajar mucho de peso y mis facciones se había afinado un poco, pero él se me quedó mirándome a los ojos, pude notar que los suyos eran de un verde-avellana, finalmente me sonrió, y me ató mis zapatos, enseñándome también como hacerlo. A los pocos minutos ya éramos los mejores amigos, jugábamos juntos de todo esperando por nuestros papás y cuando estuve cansado él me recostó en su regazo y jugó con mi cabello, no se lo permitía a nadie tocarlo, eso solo podía hacerlo mi madre, sin mencionar que lo trataba con mucho cuidado y dedicación, pero siendo Blaine no me importó. Finalmente me quedé dormido, pero cuando desperté vi a mi padre levantándome de donde estaba – no me había dado cuenta de que ahora estaba abrazado a Blaine y que lo tenía tomado de la mano, quien era también recogido por su padre, un hombre alto y un poco subido de peso, con una barba marrón oscura larga, al igual que sus rizos, que eran muy parecidos a los de Blaine - Ninguno de los dos se soltó de la mano cuando nos cargaron en el hombro de nuestros respectivos padres. Finalmente cedimos cuando nuestros padres nos llevaron en direcciones diferentes.

Poco a poco empezamos a cambiar, fue cuando me di cuenta de que era más alto que Blaine, y varias veces me había burlado de él cuando jugábamos a alcanzar cosas y él nunca las alcanzaba. Blaine también cambió, un día fuimos a nadar a una pequeña playa cercana a la aldea, Blaine tenía arena por toda su cabello, al dia siguiente, esos cabellos marrones amanecieron de otro color, un poco más claro que mi mismo cabello. Me burlé de él cuando lo ví, debía admitir que se veía sexy con el cabello teñido pero no se lo podía decir. Al poco tiempo el cabello volvió a su color original, lo cual me puso triste pero a la vez feliz, el viejo Blaine estaba de vuelta. Dio un pequeño estirón pero no llegó a alcanzarme aun asi.

Luego, cuando tenía 15 años, Sebastian Smythe llegó a la isla. Según decían todos, venía de Francia y que tuvieron que mudarse cuando su padre fue enviado a cargo de un negocio de pieles. Nos conocimos cuando estuve caminando con Blaine hacia la plaza donde estaban los comerciantes, en busca de unos pantalones que según me había contado Mercedes – una de mis mejores amigas – estaban preciosos. Sebastián estaba mirando unos collares hechos de piedras preciosas, claramente costosos para cualquiera en esta isla, tomó uno de ellos, lo examinó y con una sonrisa se la tendió al dependiente, luego de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño saquito regordete lleno de monedas y se lo dio al dependiente, me quedé boquiabierto, claramente ese no era un gasto muy grande para él - ¿ya mencioné que su padre ganaba mucho dinero de ese negocio? – el dependiente le entregó la joya en una cajita especial y se despidió de él. Desvié la vista de Sebastian, fijándome en lo que sea que Blaine esté viendo en esta tienda de ¿comida? Dios, Blaine es muy parecido a Finn cuando se trata de comer. Observé un buen rato a Blaine, deleitándome con la manera en que comía una frutilla, me sonrojé un poco y bajé la cabeza para que no se notara. De pronto sentí una mano que me llamaba por detrás, me di la vuelta, Blaine también hizo lo mismo, y vimos a Sebastian sonriéndome cálidamente. Pude ver de reojo que Blaine nos miraba, primero a mí y luego a Sebastián, con el ceño fruncido…y la boca llena, lo cual lo hacía ver adorable.

- Kurt Hummel, verdad? – dijo aun sonriendo.

- Emm… S-sí

- Hasta que al fin te conozco. Sebastian, un placer conocerte – dijo tendiendo su mano.

- Emm… gracias – dije devolviéndole el gesto. – por cierto emm…

- Se conocen? – intervino de pronto Blaine aun con el ceño fruncido.

- No, la verdad es que no. Pero mi padre, Sí. Además de que eres uno de sus mejores clientes, según me ha contado, eres uno de los mejores guerreros, según lo que cuenta el pueblo. ¿es eso cierto? – no pude evitar sonrojarme y asentirle con la cabeza. – Bien, por eso traje esto – de su bolsa de mensajero extrajo la cajita que hace tan solo un momento vi comprar. – Es un regalo de parte de mi padre y yo, bueno, más yo. – le sonreí y tome la cajita, la abrí y ahí destellaba un collar hecho de oro puro, con un cuarzo de color aguamarina que estaba bien sujeto. – lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo – dije volviéndolo a poner en su cajita y devolviéndosela a Sebastian.

- Oh, vamos. No fue un gasto muy grande, adelante, tómalo – insistió aun con esa sonrisa. – además, queda con tus ojos - ¿eso fue un coqueteo no?

- Está bien – cedí. Lo saqué completamente de la cajita y la abrí para ponérmelo.

- Quieres que te lo ponga? – Oh claro, Blaine también estaba presente. iba a responderle que si cuando Sebastian interrumpió.

- Aguarda lo haré yo – y antes de que pudiera protestar Blaine, Sebastian le arrebató el collar, le dio con empujón con el hombro y se colocó detrás de mí. Me puso el collar lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de ira de Blaine. – Ahí está, se ve perfecto.

- Gracias – dije sonrojado.

- Bien, ya está. Vámonos, Kurt? – dijo Blaine tomándome del brazo y tirando de él para que lo siguiera.

- Espera, enano. – Blaine le lanzó una mirada asesina a Sebastian ante el apodo – Kurt, te gustaría salir conmigo mañana en la noche? – dijo en tono grave.

- Me encantaría pero quedé con Blaine en ir al bosque a buscar más carbón para sus lápices.

- Oh, vamos, no vas a desperdiciar tu noche buscando sucio carbón o sí? No creo que al enano le moleste que no lo acompañes no? – dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Blaine, quien empezó a apretarme el brazo, lastimándome un poco.

- Auch, Blaine, me lastimas – me quejé. Rápidamente Blaine aflojó su agarre sobre mi brazo.

- La verdad, sí me importa. Vamonos Kurt – tiró de mi brazo fuertemente llevándome lejos de Sebastian.

Sí, lo sé. CARBON! Nadie en su sano juicio querría hacer eso el lugar de salir con un chico lindo, pero si Blaine estaba conmigo, no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Finalmente en ese mismo año, me desarrollé completamente. Crecí aun más, mi facciones se afinaron más, adelgacé, mis músculos aumentaron y mi voz se hizo un poco más grave. En poco tiempo ya tenía a Sebastian y a unos cuantos más babeando a mis pies, modestia aparte.

Empecé a afinar mi técnica de combate, así que ya no veía mucho a Blaine. Su padre me conocía muy bien, sabía de mi orientación sexual y todo, no parecía juzgarme, es más, me apoyaba en todo lo que hacía. Recuerdo que una vez llegó a mi casa con una gran bolsa al hombro y a Blaine detrás de él. Mi padre los invitó a pasar. Ya en la sala sacó un gran rollo de piel que se veía muy grueso, lo puso sobre la mesa y con ayuda de Blaine lo extendió por toda la mesa, mostrando ahí varias armas, hachas, cuchillos, dagas, arcos, flechas, de todo. Creí que podría desmallarme ante tal regalo.

- Y? te gustan? – yo aun con la boca abierta le asentí lentamente, sin darme cuenta de que un hilo de baba estaba empezando a caer por la comisura de mi boca. – las traje de mi viaje a China, ahí fabrican mucho de esto. Se lo iba obsequiar a Blaine… pero él no es de ese tipo de persona – dijo con cierto tono de decepción en su voz – entonces me acordé de ti, y decidí obsequiártelo.

- Gra-gracias, señor – tartamudeé mientras con una mano acariciaba el bello arco tallado con la imagen de un dragón.

- Por nada, hijo. – se levantó y se dirigó hasta la puerta – ah, por cierto, si puedes enséñale algunas técnicas a Blaine cuando empieces a entrenar, el pobre no sabe ni empuñar una espada – bromeó. Claro que hasta la actualidad conservo todo eso.

Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Blaine cuando tenía 14 años. Éramos inseparables, nos gustaba ir a nadar a la playa. Una gran ola hizo desaparecer a Blaine en el fondo, entré en pánico cuando no lo vi salir. Rápidamente me sumergí y lo saque como pude. Trate de quitar el agua que estaba seguro ahora estaría en sus pulmones, hasta que finalmente despertó. Lo abracé con lágrimas en los ojos, susurrando pequeños "No me dejes" temblorosos. Blaine me abrazó de vuelta y nos recostamos en la cálida arena. Me di cuenta de que lo amaba justo cuando me di cuenta de que lo estaba perdiendo. Pero temía que él no sintiera lo mismo. Por eso mismo, aunque había cambiado solo para impresionar a Blaine, empecé a salir con los pocos chicos que se fijaban en mí, pero nunca encontré algo que lo asemejara a Blaine, ellos no eran Blaine.

Sebastian en ese periodo de tiempo, también se esmeró más en tratar de conquistarme. Aunque prácticamente me esté "acosando" eso no impedía que fuera a comprar a la tienda de su padre. Aunque la mayoría de las veces él piensa que voy por él. Claro que, siendo Sebastián, es más que obvio que lo único que quiere conmigo es un acostón, como dice Blaine, sexo sin sentimientos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me desperté buscando el calor del cuerpo de Blaine. Extendí mi brazo pero solo me encontré con más hojas. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me fije en el espacio vacío que había en la cama.

Por un momento creí que me habían abandonado, pero ese pensamiento fue abatido cuando vi a Blaine trepar con lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – dije incorporándome y frotando mis ojos, tratando de quitar los restos de sueño que aun quedaban en mi ser.

- Porque te veías tan adorable durmiendo que no tuve corazón para despertarte, así que te traje el desayuno. – dijo con una sonrisa y tendiéndome el desayuno a mis pies.

- De donde sacaron la carne? – dije fijándome en toda la comida que había traído Blaine: Carne cocida, fruta, leche (supongo yo, que alguien habrá traído, dudo mucho que haya una vaca loca suelta por ahí) hasta jugo de frutas (En serio Blaine, como puedes cargar todo eso sin que se derrame en el camino?!) – porque aunque sé que gracias a Finn tenemos fruta. No cazamos nada ayer – dije soltando una pequeña risa recordando las veces que mi hermano se tropezaba contra las ramas de los árboles.

- Pues, resulta que, la señorita Fabray puso unas cuantas trampas anoche sin que nadie se diera cuenta y esta mañana aparecieron varias liebres y un venado macho. Según dice Puck era un semental – dijo Blaine sorprendido con sus propias palabras.

- Y tu estuviste ahí cuando decapitaron al venado y a las liebres? – dije frunciendo el ceño – Porque, conociéndote, sé que habrás vomitado apenas enterraron el cuchillo en el cuerpo de los animales. – Blaine soltó una risita nerviosa, sonrojándose.

- Emmm… bueno… pues… verás…

- Si no fuera porque Puck lo tacleó lejos de la carne, habría ensuciado todo de su vómito – dijo Quinn de pronto, trepada en una rama cercana a la suya.

- Quinn? Que haces aquí – dije sorprendido con una sonrisa. Quinn era una de mis pocas mejores amigas. Ella era la única que entendía esa costumbre de ser delicado y sensible por dentro y fuerte y duro por fuera.

- Pues iba buscando ramas para hacer una lanza y de camino vigilar que Anderson no te arrojara el desayuno en la cara. – Blaine la fulminó con la mirada, sonrojándose aún más.

- Gracias? Supongo

- Bien, me retiro. Dentro de una hora el señor Shue nos dará instrucciones para la caza y en serio, tengo ganas de enterrar algo filudo en algo – bromeó – Me refiero a matar algo Anderson, si es que no lo captas – Dijo rodando los ojos ante la aparente confución de Blaine.

- Bien nos vemos luego Quinn – dijo Blaine claramente molesto. Quinn dio media vuelta y se fue saltando de rama en rama tal y como lo haría Blaine.

- Asi que… vomitaste – bromeé mientras tomaba un pedazo de carne y me la metía a la boca, saboreando el exquisito jugo que este emanaba.

- Lo admmito, me dieron arcadas esta bien? – dijo dejando caer su cabeza rendido.

- Claro, claro – tomé un trozo de carne y se lo metí en la boca antes de que pudiera protestar – come y calla.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar, aun nos quedaban unos 30 minutos antes de tener que reunirnos. Así que se me ocurrió algo.

De entre las cosas de Blaine saqué su daga y me acerqué hasta él que estaba distraído mirando un pequeño petirrojo que estaba en una ramita cercana.

- Oye, Kurt. Mira ay…mmph – no pudo terminar la frase porque lo silencié con mis labios sobre los suyos. Él claramente estaba sorprendido pero al cabo de unos segundos me empezó a devolver el beso. Nos besamos apasionadamente por unos minutos más, hasta que sentí como Blaine me iba recostando, sabía que no haría algo que yo no quisiera, así que me relajé completamente.

- Voy a quitarte este miedo que tienes con la sangre – susurré lo mas seductoramente posible contra su oído. Blaine solo gimió en respuesta. Tomé la daga de Blaine y, sin miedo alguno, la apreté a un lado de mi cuello, procurando no cortarme nada importante. Solo hice un pequeño corte, del que salía un pequeño hilo de sangre. Podía ver la cara de pánico de Blaine.

- Kurt! No por favor, no lo hagas – dijo tratando de alguna manera detener el pequeño hilo de sangre sin tocarlo. Tomé una de sus manos, que ahora temblaba, y con la punta de sus uno de sus dedos limpié la sangre que emanaba, manchándolos. Blaine miraba impactado la escena. Llevé sus dedos lentamente hasta mis labios, manchándolos de mi sangre levemente y los metí en mi boca, sintiendo el conocido sabor metálico de mi sangre. Levanté la vista hacia Blaine quien tenía las pupilas dilatadas y estaba sonrojado. Saqué sus dedos de mi boca y, sin soportarlo ni un segundo más se abalanzó contra mis labios. Gimió cuando sintió la sangre en su boca, sabor que compartíamos y que, por alguna razón, hacía que la situación se tornara extrañamente erótica.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, estábamos recostados nuevamente, sentía mi cuello un poco entumecido por la sangre que se estaba empezando a secar. Blaine comenzó a besar mi cuello, justo en la parte donde estaba el corte. No pude evitar jadear y soltar unos cuantos gemidos al sentir sus labios y su lengua lamer y limpiar la sangre de mi cuello. Una vez que terminó con mi cuello, se alejó un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

- Gracias – dijo sonrojado. – creo que si no fuera por ti hubiera vomitado en este preciso momento. – _Mal comentario _pensé divertido en mi cabeza. – Oh, diablos… sonó mal… ehmm… yo…. – lo silencié con un beso.

- No hay de que – le dije sonriendo. Blaine se recostó a mi lado y yo me acurruqué en sus brazos. Nos quedamos recostados, bajo la luz del sol, acompañados del sonido de las aves y del mar.

- Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer – Dijo después de unos minutos, yo había cerrado mis ojos, sin dormir realmente, pero era relajante, los tuve que abrir nuevamente para poder mirarlo a los ojos, confundido – Prométeme que nunca más te lastimarás, aunque sea para ayudarme, aunque sea por una buena causa. Por favor, prométemelo. – dijo seriamente.

Blaine no sabía que yo, en mi antigua tribu, me cortaba los brazos para poder liberar mi ira. Me odiaba a mi mismo, y sabía que estaba mal hacer eso, que en cualquier momento podría hacer un mal corte y morir. Pero solo tenía 8 años. Y sí, era muy pequeño, pero una vez había visto a un chico en los baños de mi anterior instituto cortándose con su daga de entrenamiento. No paraba de llorar. Tal vez me le acerqué demasiado. Cuando me vió, se asustó, pero al ver que yo era un niño solo me sonrio. No pude evitar preguntarle porque se estaba cortando, él me respondió, en una explicación un poco complicada para mi cerebro, que tenía muchos problemas y que se sentía agobiado y que el cortarse lo hacían sentir bien, Inclusive me enseñó los lugares seguros, para evitar un corte fatal. Me hizo prometer que no le dijera a nadie. Y cumpli con mi promesa. La primera vez que lo intenté, fue a la orilla de un río. No me gustaba estar mucho en el pueblo, por lo que mi padre me permitió venir aquí, con la condición de que tuviera cuidado. Me dolió mucho, pero inevitablemente pensé en todos mis problemas, de pronto el dolor desapareció y me impulso a seguir con el corte. Empezó a emanar mucha sangre de mi pequeño brazo izquierdo. Pero no hice nada. Recuerdo ver como la sangre goteaba y se mezclaba con el agua del río. Me lavé mis heridas una vez que estas dejaron de sangrar, con lagrimas en los ojos, no por el dolor, sino por la rabia de haber caído tan bajo. Pero no podía negar que me había gustado. Claro, nada se puede mantener para siempre en secreto. Fue cuando estuvimos de paseo por ese río, me había quitado mi camiseta para poder entrar a nadar. Mi padre vio mis cicatrices rojizas en mis ahora muy delgado brazos por la falta de sangre. Entró en pánico, sospechaba lo que pasaba conmigo, pero no me preguntó nada. Pasados unos días, cuando busque nuevamente la misma daga que usaba para cortarme, no la encontré. Ni ningun otro objeto filoso. Mi padre me había descubierto. No sé que fue mas obvio para que me descubriera, no sé si fueron las manchas de sangre en su daga o mi ansiedad por rasgarme los brazos. Luego él habló conmigo, me llevó con el medico-brujo de la tribu, luego de un pequeño examen en todo mi cuerpo, dos remedios asquerosamente amargos, una "invocacion" a Odín, y una especie de rata frotada por todo mi cuerpo, le informaron a mi padre que estaba "curado" pero que había la posibilidad de que volviera a recaer, por eso nos largamos cuanto antes de ahí.

- Lo prometo – Blaine me sonrió. Me recordó que no tendría motivos para volver a recaer.

- CHICOS, HORA DE CAZAR – gritó el señor Shue por debajo de nosotros.

- ¿Vamos? – me dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. Tomé mi bolso de piel, que tenía dentro mis armas, y el de Blaine.

- Vamos – le dije con una sonrisa. Tomándolo de su mano.

Puede que cazar me haga bien y me haga despejar mi mente.

* * *

**Y… que tal les pareció el lado oscuro de Kurt? Jeje Dios son la 1:55 am debería buscarme una vida ¬¬**

**Por cierto lo de la sangre... no me miren así, una vez leí un Fic parecido, excepto que la sangre era... ya saben... Lube... y ps, me inspiré. Además que siendo las 2:01 am exactamente mi mente empieza a loquearse xD**

**Cambiando de tema HEY! Estoy feliz porque hoy entregaron notas y no reprobé mate – creo que reprobaré química ¬¬ - pero bueno. Como dije valió la pena. (el mensaje de arriba lo escribi hace como una semana XD) **

**Oh por cierto, en el próximo cap trataré de incluir más a los dragones, como que se esta perdiendo el hilo de la historia. Y no se preocupen que no todo es miel sobre ojuelas en esta relación, habrá drama y lágrimas. Y pronto nuevos personajes aparecerán y lamentablemente algunos tendrán que abandonarnos. **

**Y si tardo más de lo esperado, haré que su espera valga la pena ;) **

**No leemos.**

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
